


Flaming Nargles Drabbles (Harry/Ginny/Luna, etc.)

by Antosha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Community: flamingnargle, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polygyny, Pre-Poly, Short, Shorts, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love, blarg, fic of a fic, poly romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha
Summary: Drabbles that I wrote — mostly for Flaming Nargles challenges — featuring Harry/Ginny/Luna in various permutations. (Also some Harry/Luna and Ginny/Luna drabbles, as well as a few that are Harry/Ginny + Luna. My Harry/Ginny drabbles will be gatheredseparately.)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 23





	1. Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> So back before Half-Blood Prince came out, I fell down the rabbit hole that was/is online fandom. To some extent, I was stunned. Occasionally, I was appalled. Mostly, I was delighted. As I started writing fanfiction for the first time since my early teens (when fics were destributed in mimeographed 'zines), I wandered into a small, oddball community on LiveJournal called Flaming Nargles, which was dedicated to the exploration of Harry, Ginny, and Luna — as a threesome, as a group of friends, as whatever our imaginations suggested. We started a monthly [drabble challenge](https://flamingnargle.livejournal.com/?tag=drabble). And I was off....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My very first drabble, written for the first flamingnargle drabble challenge.
> 
> The prompt was **serendipity**.

"It's fortunate you have a sword," Luna observed, prompting a snort from Ginny and a grunt from Harry. “Well, it certainly doesn’t hurt, and you both look quite dashing.”  
  
“DASHING!” squawked her parrot.  
  
Harry scanned the night for the neo-Death Eaters who had attempted to disrupt the Order’s annual bash. “It _would_ be Halloween.”  
  
“Face it, Harry,” Ginny said, casting some revealing charms with her transfigured wand-cum-pistol, “Halloween’s always mad with you.”  
  
He sighed, peering into the darkness. “Anything?”  
  
Both women shook their heads.  
  
“Blast.”  
  
“Let’s set sail,” Luna said. “I have some better plans for these costumes.”  
  
“BETTER PLANS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired here, obviously, by the wonderful drawble by reallycorking — which would go on to serve as the basis for the Flaming Nargles banner. :-)
> 
> Arrr!


	2. In Flagrante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another contribution to the first flamingnargle drabble challenge! (Implied R/Hr/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Serendipity
> 
> A/N: This one's more of a... farce.

“I'll _kill_ her!” Ginny hissed as Luna stroked her back. “That bitch may one of my oldest friends, but I'll be _damned_ -”

“Look, I'm sure there's-” Harry began.

“NO! She's got the itch, and suddenly Ron's _feelings_ and her _agreements_ don't-”

Luna's mouth closed gently over Ginny's. Eventually, she murmured, “Shall we knock?”

Glassy-eyed, Ginny blinked. “Bollocks knocking!” Her wand blasted open the spell-locked door.

Revealing Hermione naked, Neville's thick cock filling her shocked mouth and her husband's freckled cock up her bum.

“I c-can explain,” Ron spluttered.

“That looks rather nice,” Luna mused, pulling her lovers into the room.


	3. Felix Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what you'll find in an apple tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Polyamory (Harry/Ginny/Luna). Mild mytho-religious reference.
> 
> Prompt: Serendipity

“Doesn’t _The Quibbler_ have offices?” Harry asks as they stroll down the lane, not quite hand in hand.  
  
“Yes, but he often works from home,” Ginny says, quiet.  
  
He reaches for her. “Ginny, I—"  
  
“Hullo, Luna,” Ginny says, pale.  
  
“Hullo, Ginny. Hullo, Harry.” Luna is sitting in an apple tree. Paler. Naked. With vulva dark like snakeskin. Munching an apple.  
  
“D-dad. Your. Came to see,” Harry stutters, feeling Ginny’s hand close finally in his.  
  
“Oh, he’s not here.” Luna munches again. Juice.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Leaping down, Luna holds out her fruit. “Would you like to taste?”  
  
“We’d love to,” Ginny answers.


	4. Cup, Wand, and Pentacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are three linked drabbles that form a kind of _sequel_ to aberforths_rug's [Happy Fortune](http://aberforths-rug.livejournal.com/8311.html)... with a little more emphasis on the prompt theme ( **Serendipity** ).

As Harry lay there—Ginny curled against one side, Luna stretching against the other—he considered the possibility that he was the luckiest man alive.

“I want to give you something,” Luna murmured, pale breasts billowing as she leaned over Harry to her nightstand. She pulled out two baubles; the heavy locket she presented very seriously (with a kiss) to Ginny. The golden cup she gave to Harry.

“Luna,” Harry gasped, “where did you get these?”

“Hogsmeade, last year,” Ginny mumbled sleepily. “She found them on the ground.”

“Yes,” Luna smiled. “That Mundungus person dropped them when you yelled at him.”

***

After Harry had explained about Horcruxes, and after they had celebrated for some time—passing pleasure between and among them like balm—Harry murmured into Ginny’s right breast, “Hell. Now all we need is something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw’s and we’re set.”

“I don’t know about Gryffindor,” Luna said around Ginny’s taut left nipple, “but Neville bought Ravenclaw’s wand last year from Ollivander’s. It’s the one he’s been using. He says it’s lovely, but somewhat unpredictable.”

“Harry,” Ginny groaned, threading her fingers through his locks, and urging his head back to her breast, “killing Tommy bits later. Enjoying our bits now.”

***

Luna screamed rather loudly, and they all collapsed, sweaty, sticky, and sated. “Oh, my,” she said huskily, slip-sliding out from between Harry and Ginny until they had coiled together on her ravaged bed like eels.

“I can’t believe this day!” Harry crowed. “I start wondering if I'll ever talk to Ginny again, wondering how I’d find the remaining Horcruxes… Hell, all we need to do now is figure out where Voldemort is hiding and we’re all set!”

“He’s living in an abandoned wool mill just south of Liverpool,” said Luna, blinking. “He subscribes to The Quibbler, of course.”


	5. Fortunate Unhappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "missing scene" triple drabble, between aberforths_rug's [Happy Fortune](http://aberforths-rug.livejournal.com/8311.html) and her triple drabble, [Screw Normal](http://aberforths-rug.livejournal.com/8641.html).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Polyamory. Um... obstetrics?

“I don't _want_ any bloody hot chocolate!” Ginny growled. “Both of you leave me the bloody hell _alone_!”

Harry gawked as she stomped out of the front door. “What the…? She always likes chocolate this time of month.”

Luna's eyes lost their focus. “I wonder…”

“What?” Harry asked. Most times, Harry felt incredibly fortunate living with two women. This wasn't one. “What?”

“Two weeks ago…” Luna murmured.

“Ginny was _great_ two weeks ago!” Randy as hell. On the table. Heat and hunger.

“Yes.” Luna's eyes were sharp now, staring at the chocolate cooling on the table. “She didn't expect her period.”  
  


***  
  


Luna grabbed Harry's hand. Wherever they looked, they'd find Ginny in the last place. So Luna Apparated them there first.

She was curled in the roots of their favorite tree, wrapped in her brown cloak like a nesting squirrel, despite the Indian summer.

A hand squeezed Luna's. Harry's. Really, Luna felt quite the luckiest woman in the world. Not always the happiest. But the most fortunate.

“Okay, Ginny?” Harry's voice was still and small.

Ginny shrugged, eyes flashing.

“What?” asked Harry. Hadn't he asked that before?

“I'm sorry,” Luna told Ginny.

“What?” Harry asked. Again.

“She's pregnant,” Ginny whispered.  
  


***  
  


Luna's face was Luna's face. Calm.

“Ginny?” Harry's sweet face, struggling.

Ginny tried to smile at him, then reached out to Luna. “ _I'm_ sorry.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“Harry. Luna's _pregnant_.”

The gobsmacked look on Harry's face was almost enough. “Oh!”

Cramps and disappointment to hell. Ginny laughed.

“I'm sorry,” Luna repeated.

Crying, Ginny hugged them.

Harry murmured in her ear, “You wanted…?”

She squeezed him silent. “Harry. _Luna is pregnant._ ”

“ _OH!_ ”

“What shall we name it?” Luna mused.

“ _LUNA_?” Harry began to tremble.

“Hmm. Yes. That would work for a girl.” Luna sighed. “Luna, Jr.”

Ginny squealed with laughter. Fortunate.


	6. The Long View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble on the theme of "Serendipity"

Albus Dumbledore was used to taking the long view. He was not often surprised. But he enjoyed serendipity.  
  
The night of Professor Slughorn’s party, secreted in shadow, he watched two couples approach from opposite ends of the corridor. Mr. Thomas seemed interested only in making a proper entrance. The other gentleman, Mr. Potter, seemed fixated upon Mr. Thomas’s date, Miss Weasley. (How nice to have another Miss Weasley at school after so long!) Mr. Potter’s lovely companion, silver-clad, cast her pale eyes only upon him.  
  
While Miss Weasley saw only Miss Lovegood.  
  
The long view surprised Albus Dumbledore. He laughed.


	7. Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My last "Serendipity" drabble.
> 
> Because we didn't get enough of Luna's Quidditch commentary in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince..._
> 
> Warnings: Implied Polyamory. Ron's near-asphyxiation.

“Welcome, everybody, to today’s match between Portree and Chudley.” A familiar, airy voice boomed across the pitch. “Aren’t the clouds pretty?”  
  
“Who in their right mind would let Loony announce a _professional_ match?” Ron smirked. “Mind, I think she’s brilliant…”  
  
“ _Luna_ , Ron. She won a drawing,” Hermione answered.  
  
“Today’s match features two top Seekers: Ginny Weasley—she’s very nice, she’s my lover—and Harry Potter—he’s our lover too, he’s quite wonderful in bed.”  
  
Though the players zoomed above the stadium, the crowd grew silent.  
  
Ron choked, “He? They? She?”  
  
“Oh dear,” sighed Hermione. “Yes, Ron. I’ll explain everything later.”


	8. Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Flaming Nargles drabble challenge prompt "Logic." Duh. ;-)
> 
> This was inspired in part by a conversation about possible configurations for a Harry/Ginny/Luna ménage... (G/L, implied H/G, implied H/G/L)

Ginny’s hair flows across my belly, a cool lava flow on snow.  
  
“I don’t know what he’ll think,” she says, chewing at her thumbnail.  
  
I run a finger around the middle of the knot between her brows and her frown melts beneath my touch. “I’m sure he won’t mind,” I say, but my mind is imagining two heads on my belly: red and black.  
  
“You don’t know that,” she sighs; her face stays soft beneath my circling finger.  
  
“I know that I love you. I know he loves you. I know you love us both.” I smile. “It’s only logical.”


	9. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Flaming Nargles drabble change prompt "Logic"
> 
> Most people hear Aristotle and think A≠B and so on. I think Ars Poetica.

Once they’d reached Happily Ever After, Harry and Ginny thought they would be all set.  
  
No more war. No more separation.  
  
Lots of time. Lots of shagging.  
  
They both soon realized, however, that something was missing.  
  
The love was there. The sex was definitely there.  
  
Yet they were off-balance.  
  
One day, they wandered uncertainly up to their bedroom, trying to find in physical connection what they seemed to be lacking elsewhere.  
  
Luna Lovegood lay naked on their bed, singing “Snorkack Went a’ Hunting.”  
  
Later, Harry asked Luna what had made her think to join them.  
  
Luna sighed blissfully, “Narrative structure.”


	10. Wonder (flamingnargles Drabble Challenge #2: Logic)

“Look,” Ginny snapped, “it’s simple. If one’s a boy, we call him Ronald. And then the girl's Celestina. If it’s two boys, we go with Ronald and James. If they’re both girls, we go with Celestina and Lily. Okay?” Outburst finished, she collapsed, letting her own cheek rest against Luna’s distended belly.  
  
“Logical,” mused Luna, “if a touch morbid.”  
  
Harry gently touched Ginny’s own pale, protuberant tummy. “Oh, my god,” he gasped. “They could both be _girls_! At this time next year, I could be adrift in a sea of females!”  
  
“Yes,” sighed Luna, stroking Ginny’s forehead. “Isn’t it wonderful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the same drabble-verse as "Felix Culpa," "Cup, Wand, & Pentacle," and "Fortunate Unhappy" — as well as a few more to come.


	11. Splitting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild angst. Tragedy (averted).
> 
> Author’s Notes: :-)

“Bollocks,” Ginny said, jaw set. “You can’t do it. You won’t.”  
  
“Oh,” Luna said, nodding sagely, “I can. I will.”  
  
“Please, Luna,” Harry said, alert as always for anything remotely resembling conflict between his lovers. “It’s not important.” From his shoulder, Hedwig hooted in agreement.  
  
Luna blinked at Harry. “I _can_ do it, you know.”  
  
“Luna,” snorted Ginny, obstinate as always, “neither you nor anyone else could do it. Come on.”  
  
Luna stared down at the four squares of chocolate. Suddenly, she said, “One for you, you and me.” Quickly she divvied them. She grinned blissfully. “And one for Hedwig.”


	12. Divvying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another "Felix Culpa"-verse drabble, this one focussed on the next generation.
> 
> Prompt: Division
> 
> Warnings: Character death. Angst.
> 
> Author’s Notes: :sigh:

Billy turned to his sisters. “Do you care what you get?”  
  
“I can’t imagine taking _any_ of this,” sniffed Sophie. “It’s… This place…” Together the siblings stared around Grimmauld Place’s dining room.  
  
“I can’t believe she’s gone,” said Luna. “They’re all… gone.”  
  
Lip trembling, Sophie said, “Merlin! They’re…” She threw her arms around her sister and sobbed, “ _Juju_!”  
  
Luna, Jr’s eyes widened. “My mother is dead now. I’m not a _junior_ any more. I’m just… Luna.”  
  
Even after their father and Ginny died, the twins hadn’t felt like orphans. They did now.  
  
“So,” Bilius sniffled finally, “who wants the table?”


	13. Four's a... (PG--Harry/Luna/Ginny for flamingnargle prompt "Crowd")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Unlike JKR, Luna is good at maths.

As the party celebrating the victory over Voldemort wound down, Luna felt two pairs of eyes boring into her: two poison-dart frog green, two the brown of orangutans’ bellies.  
  
As Professor Trelawney drawled on about how it was foretold that Harry must win, Luna was fascinated that, for the first time in her life, she felt extremely sexy.  
  
Trelawney passed out in her sherry mid-ramble.  
  
Romilda Vane stood simpering between Harry and Ginny, adjusting Harry’s collar, touching Ginny’s shoulder. Luna's best friends seemed oblivious to anything. But Luna.  
  
“Three’s company,” Luna said, taking Harry and Ginny’s hands and walking upstairs.


	14. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: It turns out another of Sybill Trelawney's prophecies is true.

As Harry arrived exhausted back from the Ministry for the day, he opened the door and thought perhaps Mrs. Black’s portrait must have been put back up.  
  
No. It was just his children. The blonde twins, Innana and Ruth, were playing indoor Quidditch with the redhead twins, John and James. A wrestling match had broken out between wheat-haired Cybele and auburn Austin, while Laurence, Persephone, Stanley, Oliver and little Kannon cheered them on.  
  
“Quiet for your father,” Luna murmured, and the uproar stilled.  
  
“Mummy Ginny’s got news,” said Kannon.  
  
Harry looked up at his mates; Ginny smiled wanly. “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twelve children and the Minister of Magic. Oy.
> 
> And Ginny's seventh child (and Harry's twelfth--two magic numbers) will, of course, turn out to be her first daughter. :-)
> 
> (FYI: Luna has five blonde daughters here--Innana, Ruth, Cybele, Persephone and baby Kannon. Ginny has six red-headed sons--John, James, Austin, Laurence, Stanley and Oliver. What do you think the twelfth child's name should be?)


	15. Fantastic Beasts and How to Find Them (Drabble, PG-13--Harry/Luna + Past!Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick Harry/Luna drabble for TheQuidditchPitch's August '08 Anything Goes challenge.
> 
> :-D
> 
> Title: Fantastic Beasts and How to Find Them
> 
> Prompt: "Luna takes Harry hunting for mythical beasts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Warnings: Possible mangled Greek.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I could tell you a whole involved backstory involving Ginny's death, and how Harry's friends have despaired at bringing him back to life.
> 
> But I won't. 
> 
> I do love Luna. :-)

“In here, Harry,” Luna chirped, crawling into a bramble exactly like the one they’d just escaped.

“Um, shouldn’t we try to be quiet?” Harry tried not to stare at the bum swaying before him.

“Dinototherions have terrible hearing but excellent senses of smell.” She turned back towards him and grinned.

“Oh.” He sat up... 

And froze as she climbed onto his lap, her legs over his hips. “Do you know what their favorite scent is?”

Harry gulped as she rocked her knicker-clad crotch against the front of his trousers. “No,” he squeaked, his crotch responding.

“Passion,” purred Luna, capturing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, as I understand it, in Greek "di"="two", "notos"="backs" and "therion"="beast."
> 
> Think Shakespeare...


	16. Empty Nest (PG-13-flamingnargle drabble: "School")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Jr and Co. return... and leave!

Ginny ran after the train, naturally, crying and waving as Bilius and Sophie rode off with Luna, Jr. on the grand adventure: Hogwarts.  
  
“So,” Luna sighed, “Billy and Mini-Ginny off to school.”  
  
Harry felt a wild tumult of emotion—sadness, pride, joy. Relief.  
  
Ginny strode back, erect and wet-faced. Harry conjured a handkerchief for her. “Thanks,” she muttered and dabbed at her eyes. “I’m a mess, I know.”  
  
“You look beautiful,” Harry and Luna said together.  
  
Silence.  
  
“Merlin,” Harry said. “What’ll we do?”  
  
“Lots of sex, I think,” announced Luna thoughtfully.  
  
They all agreed that this was an excellent idea.


	17. Nineteen Years... And an Hour (PG—Post-DH, flamingnargle Drabble: Completion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's my first post-DH Harry/Ginny/Luna piece... It's a drabble.

“Daddy, can I Floo Hugo?” Lily squealed, bursting into the house.  
  
“You just saw him!” laughed Harry to her vanishing back. And then he hugged Ginny. “He’ll be all right.”  
  
“Yes,” Ginny sighed, the sweet sadness of seeing off Al still washing through her. “I just wish Luna—”  
  
“ _Mummy! Auntie’s here_!” Lily led a smiling Luna into the hall.  
  
“Luna!” yelled Harry and Ginny, embracing their lover.  
  
“I’m back early,” murmured Luna. “The facts forced me to conclude that the Snorkack evidence submitted to my father was falsified.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Luna,” said Harry.  
  
“I’m home now. All is well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now including (in the original comments) [the Reaper Fleur answer to how Luna Lovegood Scaramander came to be a member of this household](https://flamingnargle.livejournal.com/84399.html?view=435887#t435887) ;-)


	18. (Harry Potter/Shakespeare: A Narglish Night's Dream—PG, Harry/Ginny/Luna for sanctioned_land)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request was for a Flaming Nargles/Shakespeare crossover. Voila! (As opposed to Viola, who doesn't appear here.)

“Daft bint!” whispered Harry as he flipped a page.

“What?” murmured Luna as she peered over one shoulder while Ginny peered over the other.

Blinking at the two girls, Harry blushed. “Well, erm, this girl, Hermia.”

“Oh, you're reading it,” said Luna, kissing his cheek. “What a good boy.”

“Oh, yes,” Ginny laughed, “he's a _very_ good boy when given the proper encouragement! So? This Hermia?”

“Well, she's got these two suitor blokes. And she's supposed to choose one.”

“And she chooses the one she loves,” Luna said. “Who should she have?”

He grinned and pulled the girls tight. “Both.”


	19. (Harry Potter/Back to the Garden-verse: You Can Never Go Back to the Garden—PG-13, Harry, Pandeia, H/G/L for ap_aelfwine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As noted in the title, this was written in the same universe as my H/G/L Horcrux Hunt epic, [Back to the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128329). Some spoilers for that, obviously.

Harry didn't even have a chance to ask before Pandy threw her arms around his waist, as she hadn't done since she was little. “What?” he asked.

“I hate it!” she sobbed, looking more like the redheaded child he remembered than a thirteen-year-old. “You know I love Mummy Ginny, but people _always_ think she's my real mum, and…”

“And?”

“ _Why_ do we have to be so _different_?” moaned Pandy. Before Harry could answer, she continued, “Why do I look like Ginny?”

“Uh…”

“I know about genetics, Daddy.”

“I know.” He sighed. “Shouldn't you ask—?”

“You'll tell me the truth.”

“Right.”


	20. (Harry Potter: The Pleasure of Finance—PG-13, Harry/Ginny + Luna for irislock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of _almost_ H/G/L. And Luna Lovegood being Luna Lovegood. :-)

“So when do we get the pleasure?” Ginny asked; Harry pulled her close.

“Pleasure?” Luna asked, her eyes suddenly even wider than normal, which was rather disconcerting.

“Of meeting your fiancé,” answered Harry.

“Hmm?” Luna's eyes, though aimed at the couple, went unfocused.

“Your fiancé,” Ginny giggled. “Rolf?”

“Oh!” Luna shook her head and then did something that Harry had never seen her do: she blushed. “Yes. I thought Harry'd said _finance_ , which was rather odd; my father's bookkeeper is nice enough, but rather dull.”

Harry laughed but Ginny persisted. “What did you _think_ we meant?”

Luna smiled. “Something... pleasant.”


	21. Harry Potter: Wrackspurts—PG-13, double drabble, Harry/Ginny + Luna for lyras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More H/G + L. More of Luna being Luna. :-) 
> 
> 2x100 words

Luna met Ginny after practice, as her friend had asked. Luna expected her friend to be sad about something, since she usually Floo'd or simply visited unless she'd been sulking or listening to Augurey song too much. “Hullo, Ginny. What's wrong?”

“Harry asked me to marry him.”

“How lovely.”

“Yes,” sighed Ginny. “It is.”

“You don't look terribly happy, though.”

Ginny shrugged. “I love him. I want to. But…”

“I assume that you're worried about losing yourself in another person.”

Ginny blinked and her mouth fell open.

Luna batted her hands about, in case the Wrackspurt was still at large.

“How…” Ginny spluttered, “how did you know…?”

“Well,” Luna mused, fingering her necklace, “I should think that I would be worried about that if I had had Tom Riddle possess me when I was eleven.”

“Right.” Ginny frowned.

“If you don't wish to marry him,” Luna said, “I should be most happy to. I like Harry a lot, and I should think that he was quite lovely to sleep with.”

Now Ginny's eyes widened, and she laughed. “Hands off!”

“I only meant—”

“I understand!” Ginny laughed again. “And yeah, he is lovely, but he's _mine_!”

“Then you'd better marry him.”


	22. Harry Potter: True Love—PG, Ginny, Luna for unkickablekitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of unrequited femslash...

As the last bridesmaids giggled off, Ginny slumped into the sofa. “So, Loony, you ready for tomorrow?”

“I suppose.” Luna leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder.

“You _suppose_?”

“Well, I've already packed for the trip.”

“Not that, silly!” laughed Ginny. “The wedding!”

“The wedding?”

“Yes!” Ginny hugged Luna. “This is a huge change, Loony!”

Luna snuggled in. “I suppose I've always known where my love lay, so it's not a terribly difficult transition.”

“That's so sweet,” answered Ginny. “Rolf's a lucky man.”

“Oh,” Silvery-blue eyes filled Ginny's vision. “Yes. He's lovely. But he's not my love.”

“He's…?” Ginny blinked. “Oh.”


	23. Bienvenidos a Su Casa (flamingnargle Drabble—"Threshold")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday present for [corvidae9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/pseuds/corvidae9), who owns—and pwns—Señor Draco. ([It's all in the... very NC-17 comments](http://corvidae9.livejournal.com/271183.html). ;-) )

“Don’t have to be so macho, you know,” giggles Ginny, twisting on one shoulder.  
  
Harry grunts.  
  
“The bride must be carried across the threshold,” says Luna from the other, “so the house _lemures_ don’t recognize her as an invader.”  
  
“We’ve been here before. Lots,” snorts Ginny, batting at her veil.  
  
Harry grumbles, “Blast. Can’t get my bloody keys…”  
  
Luna tries to help, but stops when Harry gasps. “Oh. Not your keys.”  
  
“Blast.” Kicking the door, Harry yells, _**“Draco?”**_  
  
“ _¿Si, señor?_ ”  
  
“ _La puerta, por favor._ ”  
  
The door opens, revealing a sombrero and a sneer. “ _Bienvenidos a su casa, señor y señoras._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: My only qualification to write dialogue in Spanish is having lived for most of my life in a state that borders on Mexico. I am told, however, that I managed this passably. Go me.


	24. New (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be the first of several Narglish responses to JKR's revelation — in the Potter family tree she shared — of Harry and Ginny's daughter's middle name. :-)

They finished the first time before Luna actually noticed that Ginny’s naked belly once again _bellied_ , like a Tukeebird’s throat during mating season. “Oh,” she said, dropping her chin onto Harry’s chest, “another new one.”  
  
Ginny laughed. Her laugh was Luna’s fourth favorite sound. “You didn’t notice?”  
  
This struck even Luna as riotous—soon, all three of them giggled uncontrollably.  
  
When breath returned, Luna asked, “How far along?”  
  
“Four months,” answered Harry, stroking her hair.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Ginny kissed Luna’s hip. “Night you left for Borneo.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Harry murmured into Luna’s ear, “We’re naming her Lily. Lily Luna.”  
  
“Oh,” gasped Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I ask _you_ is, what, do you think, are Luna's other favorite sounds?
> 
> Oh, and the Tukeebird? That's from the cartoon _George of the Jungle._ Watch out for that tree!


	25. What's in a Name? (PG—Drabble, with H/G/L-ish overtones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another response to the family tree revelation...
> 
> I seem to enjoy stories where smart daughters ask uncomfortable questions. Hmm.

“Daddy?”  
  
“Yes, Lily-love?”  
  
“James is named after your daddy and Sirius Black, who left you our house, right?”  
  
“That’s right, sweetheart.”  
  
“And Al's named after Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snake?”  
  
“Snape, sweetheart. And yes, that’s right.”  
  
“Yes, I knew that. And they’re all dead, right?”  
  
“Unfortunately, yes, Lily-love.”  
  
“And so is your mummy, who I’m named after.”  
  
“Yes. Of course.”  
  
“Then why is my middle name Luna?”  
  
“Um.”  
  
“Only she’s still alive, and so it seems odd that you’d name me after her.”  
  
“Um.”  
  
“Of course, you and Mummy love Auntie Loony.”  
  
“Yes, sweetheart. We do.”  
  
“Good. Me too. Lots.”


	26. Their Father's Eyes (flamingnargle Drabble—"Hogwarts Express")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different nargle-y take on the Potter Family Tree; it's a response to the current flamingnargle drabble challenge; the prompt is "Hogwarts Express."

Neville only noticed he’d fallen asleep when the compartment door banged open and he startled awake.

“Hello, Professor!” Lily Potter grinned. “Mind if we join you?”

“We?” Wispy images of Hannah and Tentucala fogged Neville’s brain.

Two small blonde shapes flowed past Lily.

“Lysander and Lorcan Scamander.”

“First years?”

They nodded.

“A pleasure to meet you, gentlemen! Your mother is a great friend, and of course everyone knows your father.”

With studied patience, Lysander said, “Rolf Scamander isn’t our father.”

“He is our mother’s husband.”

“What…?”

Both boys smiled, their eyes, like Lily Luna’s, a bright, sparkling green.

“Oh. Ah.”


	27. Samosa (PG—H/G/L; birthday drabble for ae_aelfwine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday drabble for [ap_aelfwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_aelfwine/pseuds/ap_aelfwine), who requested "Harry/Ginny/Luna, having an Indian lunch or dinner"

“What are you proposing?” Ginny asked, staring down at her dal while Harry clutched her hand.  
  
Luna sighed. It had become rather tiresome pretending not to notice her friends’ attraction to her. “It’s like this samosa,” she said.  
  
“Like...?” Harry frowned. He was also, of course, staring at her cleavage, which was rather nice. But not nearly nice enough.  
  
“It looks and smells rather exotic, but when you taste it, it is quite _comfortable_.” She offered each a bite, which they took timidly.  
  
Both looked pleased, as she’d known they would.  
  
“And it’s got three sides.”  
  
They smiled. And nodded.


	28. Back to the Garden: The Drabble (courtesy of Microsoft Word)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend pointed out to me that you can use one of Microsoft Word 2008's ~~silliest piece of crap bloatware~~ features, the AutoSummarize function, to rewrite fics as drabbles. 
> 
> _Well,_ I thought, _why not?_
> 
> And so, for your delight, I present to you: [Back to the Garden](): The Drabble!

“Luna?” “Luna. _Ginny Weasley_

Love, Ginny

Ginny’s friend?”

Harry?” Harry Potter

Harry

Harry nods.

“Harry?”

Harry answers.

“Harry. “Harry!” "Harry?" “Harry!” “Harry… Harry!”

“Luna!” Harry…

“Luna. Harry.

“Luna… “Luna. “Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Harry. “Ginny.” “Ginny. Harry laughs.

“Harry?” Harry grins.

Harry. Ginny. Ginny nods.

Ginny sighs. Harry…

“Ginny?” Ginny. “Harry and Ginny. “Ginny?” “Harry.”

Harry. (Ginny. “Luna.”

“Luna…” Ginny blinks. “Harry?” Ginny nods.

“Luna…” “Luna. Kissing Harry… Harry blinks.

Harry nods. “Harry.” Ginny.”

“Ginny?”

“Luna?”

Luna. Luna.” “Luna…” “Luna. Harry grins. Ginny cries.

“Ginny?”

Harry.

Harry nods.

Harry nods.

(Harry. “Harry!” Ginny. Harry Potter?” Harry. “Harry. Harry blinked.

Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :snort:
> 
> Poor Pansy. Poor Ron. Poor dozens of other major characters that never get a mention. Clearly, Bill Gates is a Flaming Nargles fan! XD
> 
> Sadly, AutoSummarize seems to be no more. Alas. :sniff:
> 
> (I was going to clean up the punctuation, as I did with [Pride & Prejudice: The Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134997/chapters/63905197) — but I kind of like the absolute mess here. So I left it precisely as MS Word gave it.)


	29. Am I Doing All Right? (R—HP: Ginny/Luna, implied Ginny/Harry for scriblitarius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scriblitarius/TomScribble's prompt was "Luna/Ginny. Something naughty and sexy but also very silly."
> 
> Scriblitarius, btw, was the artist who created my all-time favorite H/G/L art for [Back to the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128329):

Ginny followed the feeling out of slumber—a caress too strong for a tickle, too light for a grope… Just right.  
  
The light spilled through the bedroom window a kind of light spilled from where the finger touched her breast. Smiling, she reached back…  
  
And instead of the morning-proud penis she expected, found… girl bits.  
  
Her eyes wide, Ginny turned to where Harry usually sprawled to find a very naked, very pleased looking Luna.  
  
“Good morning, Ginny. Harry had to leave early today, and so he Floo’d me and asked me to keep you company. Am I doing all right?”


	30. Together, Pt. I (PG-13—HP: Hermione, Harry/Ginny/Luna for ap_aelfwine  )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one comes in two parts. The first part happened because ap_aelfwine requested "One order of Flaming Nargles, if you'd be so kind. The reaction of somebody else (Hermione? Gabrielle Delacour?)."

As she watched Harry approach the most secluded table in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione had to force her hands from wringing. Harry looked so relaxed—she had never seen him happier—and Hermione felt awful that she was about to shatter that.  
  
Harry was her best friend, however, and she couldn’t allow his happiness to rest upon a lie.  
  
“Ginny… and Luna…” she spluttered as he sat.  
  
“What?” Harry asked.  
  
The image was seared into Hermione’s memory. “…are… together.”  
  
Harry frowned, but then his face relaxed back into a smile.  
  
“Ginny. And Luna. And me too, Hermione.”  
  
She blinked. “Oh.”


	31. Together, Pt. II (PG-13—HP: Ron, Hermione, Harry/Ginny/Luna not for madderbrad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading the first drabble, Brad didn't feel he could write a piece in return, so he specifically _didn't_ request " _Ron's_ reaction! Initial masculine 'way to go, Harry!' before he remembers one of the girls is his sister?"

As Ron plonked three pints on the table, Hermione murmured, “Harry has something to tell you.”  
  
With a pained smirk, Harry said, “Luna’s moved in with us.”  
  
“Oh. It’s… a one-bedroom flat?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“One bed?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Ron felt his wife and his friend staring at him. “Cool!”  
  
“Cool?” Hermione said, flabbergasted.  
  
“Well, you know, blarg, Ginny. But aside from that?”  
  
Harry grinned. “Knew you’d understand, mate.”  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Typical.”  
  
Knowing she was about to rant about _fellow-centrism_ or some such, Ron asked, “One thing, though?”  
  
“Yeah?” said Harry.  
  
“What’s it like, living in female-land?”  
  
Harry smiled. “Bloody marvelous.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I was on vacation in Ireland. Or at least, my family was. Me? Work to do. Which meant internet access. And the cottage we were staying in not only didn't have an internet connection, it doesn't even have a phone. Hey. This was 2008 in County Wicklow. Still... o.O
> 
> My vacation, then, consisted of the family going off and doing fun things while I sat in lovely coffee houses (and occasionally not-so-lovely McDonald's), taking advantage of free WiFi and watching the rain come down. And answering lots and lots of emails. And... scanning my LiveJournal flist. Because hey — all work and no play...
> 
> Anyhow, I stumbled across [cleo's First Annual Femmeslash Kink Meme](http://cleo.dreamwidth.org/510327.html). Wasn't really planning on doing anything—just sort of... scanned it. And happened across the following prompt: **Harry Potter - Ginny/Luna, exhibitionism**. And I couldn't help myself...

Harry thought she was doing it for him--silly boy.  
  
As she danced, slowly removing one piece of clothing, and then another, she didn't mind that he sat on her bed, slack-jawed, stroking his thing.  
  
But as she pinched her nipples and stroked her clit, it wasn't for his benefit.  
  
No. What he couldn't see, through the dark window above the bed, was the pale, naked form writhing against Ginny's broomstick in time with the music and Ginny's own strokes.  
  
When Ginny came, Harry had no way of knowing that his girlfriend was watching the Moon come full that night.


	33. Trousseau (R-double-drabble, H/G/L; The Quidditch Pitch art prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/almond_joyz/pic/000f29yk)  
> 
> 
> I wrote this for The Quidditch Pitch's Imagination Inspiration Drabble Drive. It was inspired by the lovely artwork (a preview of which is visible above) [Dressing Room (NSFW!)](http://pics.livejournal.com/almond_joyz/pic/000f29yk) by the wonderful mudblood428, who didn't know that Luna was just out of frame. ;-)

“Do these go with my eyes, Mrs. Weasley?”

As Luna held the silky knickers up to her face, she watched a familiar progression pass over her fiancée’s mother’s expression: bewilderment, then annoyance, followed immediately by compassion (because Luna had lost her mother so young) and the instinct to love one whom Ginny loved. “I’m not sure purple matches anyone’s eyes, Luna dear.”

“Oh.” Luna glanced at the curtain. At least she’d bought her lovers another moment in the changing room.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if Anxiety Ants had been nibbling at her earlobes. “Perhaps I should see what’s taking so long.”

“I... wouldn’t...”

But Molly did, and while her timing could have been worse, it could also have been rather better, and Luna was afraid that her mother-in-law-to-be might expire. “Ginny! Off! Public! Harry! _OH_!”

Ginny slurped off Harry’s lap. “Your turn to show Harry your trousseau stuff, Loony.” She winked; Harry grinned.

Molly spluttered.

“Oh, good. I’ll need help, Harry. I don’t ever wear underwear.”

White-faced, Molly collapsed into a chair as the curtain closed.

“Don’t bother pulling up your trousers,” Luna told Harry, holding up the bits of lace and silk. “I want to see if these work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you look by Molly's shoulder in the drawing, you can just see one of the bits of fluff that Luna's trying to use to distract the Weasley matriarch. ;-)


	34. Thinking Outside the Box for sueatducksfoot (PG13—H/G, R/Hr, other)

“So, um, Luna?”  
  
“Yes, Neville?”  
  
He gestured toward the two couples snuggling beneath Hogwarts’s just-repaired front door. “Ginny and Harry’re back together. And Ron and Hermione are finally...”  
  
Luna smiled. “Isn’t it lovely?”  
  
“Yeah.” He shuffled. “So I thought, maybe, you and me... Well... You know...”  
  
Luna’s eyes flew wide. “What a nice idea!” She took his hand and pulled him toward the other four. “Neville has had a rather intriguing thought. I shall make a third with Harry and Ginny, and he can join Ron and Hermione.”  
  
“But...!” spluttered Neville.  
  
“Works for me,” laughed Harry. “Hermione?”  
  
“Absolutely,” she grinned.


	35. Luna Lovegood and the Temple of Doom for csi_tokyo3  (PG—Harry/Ginny/Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'd just watched the fourth Indiana Jones movie before I wrote this. :-)

“A little help!” squeals Ginny as another phalanx of Inferi appear from around the bend.  
  
“Just keep them off another minute, Ginny!” Harry cries. “We’ve almost got it!”  
  
 _Fine,_ she thinks to herself, sending a fireball that torches the first row of zombies and traps the others for a few seconds. _Knock yourselves out. Let me take care of the bloody dead people just so you and Luna can bloody..._  
  
There is a click behind her, and the walls fall away, crushing the Inferi and revealing what looks like—but can’t be—a huge meadow, full of...  
  
“Snorkacks!” sighs Loony.


	36. Eschew (Drabble—"Obfuscate")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Written pre-DH**
> 
> Written for a flamingnargle drabble challenge with the prompt "Obfuscate"

“I don’t even know what to call this,” mused Harry, running his hands through red hair and blonde.  
  
Ginny broke her kiss with Luna and peered at him, brown eyes glistening. “Does the name matter?”  
  
“We could call it ‘Siobhan,’” Luna said seriously.  
  
“What?” Harry boggled.  
  
Luna continued. “It’s called Tripartite Polyamory.”  
  
“Now you’re making things up,” Ginny said, attempting to tickle Luna—unsuccessfully as ever. “Not fair,” she muttered.  
  
“Oh, no,” said Luna. “My father always said to eschew verbological obfuscation.”  
  
Both Gryffindors stared at her.  
  
“Avoid using words to confuse.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry mused, before nodding. “Siobhan it is.”


	37. Eyes (Drabble--Uncertain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Written pre-DH**
> 
> Thought I'd posted all of these, but I found a bunch of drabbles (and an essay of sorts) on the Flaming Nargles LJ that I'd forgotten about.

If Harry was certain of anything, it was Ginny’s love, whether or not he deserved it. While he was away, he never stopped thinking of her—of her smile, of her passion. Of how her eyes grew unfocussed when they kissed.  
  
Yet they never wrote each other. Luna became his correspondent— _part of keeping Ginny safe_. Their letters were always light and easy. And yet Harry began to find himself thinking of her—of her patience, of her humor. Of how her eyes swallowed him whole.  
  
He found them at the Burrow, kissing, eyes open, and his eyes grew wide.


	38. Boxing Day (for corvidae9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days late, but still seasonal. :-)
> 
> This was written as a birthday drabble for Flaming Nargles member Corvidae9. Feliz cumpleaños, Crow Girl!

“Fine,” grumbled Harry. “Laugh on. Thanks for the help.”  
  
Ginny sat at his feet, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks. “ _Ta!_ ”  
  
“I am certain that you are quite welcome, Ginny,” piped Luna’s wispy voice. She sounded absolutely perplexed; Harry didn’t dare look and find out. “Harry?” Luna went on, inevitably. “Ginny seems incapacitated. Can you answer?”  
  
Against his better judgement, Harry looked at their friend and lover, standing there in just silk trunks, a pair of Dudley’s cast-off gloves, eye-black — and absolutely nothing else.  
  
She peered at him, pouting. Quizzical. “Why _is_ it called Boxing Day, then?”


	39. Look for the Girl with the Sun in Her Eyes (Drabble—Psychedelic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Flaming Nargles drabble challenge prompt "psychadelic"
> 
> With apologies to anyone who claims to remember the Sixties. :-)

As the boat turned the river bend at sunset, Ginny gasped and squeezed Harry’s hand.  
  
Before them the landscape looked like something out of a dream; soaring trees with bright orange foliage thrust up into a sky that looked like marmalade. Enormous lemon-lime blossoms obscured the bank, but Ginny could just see animals, beasts: like parti-colored hobbyhorses with human faces, all nibbling on fluffy white fruit. Each beast had a long, bent horn.  
  
“Wow,” said Harry.  
  
Ginny blinked wildly at Luna, who was smiling. “Are… Are those…?”  
  
“Crumple-horned Snorkacks,” said the girl with kaleidoscope eyes. “I knew you’d see them.”


	40. Cloudward (Drabble--Nubivagant) and A Proportion of Elements (PG-13—Back to the Garden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two-for-one! A response to a flamingnargle drabble challenge (Nubivagant — "wandering among the clouds") that also happens to be part of a chapter of my pre-DH Horcrux Hunt/Book 7 epic [Back to the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128329)—at no additional charge! XD
> 
> This is a 2x100-word double drabble, FWIW.

She offers a bloody hunk of meat to the closest Thestral, who takes it, pale-eyed, grateful. Luna slips astride its back and they rise…

She loves to fly in her dreams. Sometimes it is on the back of a Thestral and sometimes she can simply spread her arms and soar above Stoatshead Hill. Always it is wonderful.

The Thestral—Luna thinks of it as Silver in the dream—turns its head to the right as they climb cloudward, and there on her own Thestral is Ginny, looking radiant in a long white nightdress of a kind that Luna knows Ginny never wears; it floats gossamer-like, dreamlike around her naked feet, showing pale, freckled calves.

They are looking for Harry. He is lost. He is in danger—no, _Ginny_ is worried that he is in danger, but Luna knows that it will be all right. She reaches out to her friend, and suddenly, in the way of dreams, they are on the same creature, wings beating to either side of them. Luna holds Ginny tight to her, warm to her, pink skin and red hair in the moonlight like a hot gust carrying her up. “Look,” says Luna, “isn’t it _beautiful_?"


	41. Transformation Drabble (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Flaming Nargle drabble challenge prompt (which I chose) "Transformation."

The dark-haired man flops back, eyes open. “Well. That was rather nice.”  
  
The blonde woman snorts. “ _Rather_. Merlin, that was bloody amazing.” She runs her fingers gently over small, pink nipples.  
  
“Yes, aren’t they?” muses the man. Turning to the small redhead between them, he murmurs, “Are you all right?”  
  
“All right?” Bright, brown eyes refocus. “Bloody... _brilliant_.”  
  
The blonde laughs, deep and earthy, and the man lightly joins her.  
  
The redhead grins. “Again?”  
  
“I think so.” The man smiles. “The Polyjuice has another twenty minutes.”  
  
“Great,” says the blonde, grinning. “Only, Luna, next time _I_ want to be Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, when I chose this prompt, I had all of these profound ideas behind it. And a couple of the denizens of Flaming Nargles followed those threads wonderfully.
> 
> But this was what popped into my head. Heh.
> 
> Oh — and I'd go on to explore this concept a bit more... _fully_ in my pre-DH H/G/L epic Back to the Garden.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're intrigued by my thoughts about Harry, Luna and Ginny, and want to read more, I've adapted some of my favorite early H/G/L stories as a piece of fantasy polyamory romance which has been published in the collection [Into the Mystic: Stories of Magic and Romance](http://stilpt.us/product/into-the-mystic/?utm_campaign=AO3&utm_medium=FN-Drabbles), which also features stories by a number of other wonderful fic authors, including deadwoodpecker, Meyers1020, TheWordsinMyHead, PotterFanatic17, and LegendDairy! My story, "Changelings," written under my K.D. West pen name, opens the collection!
> 
> [  
>    
>  Check it out!](http://stilpt.us/product/into-the-mystic/?utm_campaign=AO3&utm_medium=FN-Drabbles)


End file.
